Some convincing required
by Maiko Chinatsu
Summary: 2nd yr students at To-oh University, Matt & Mello, get a new housemate; the seemingly innocent Sayu. Ofcourse, nothing remains innocent for very long when Matt and Mello are involved. This is pure SMUT, PWP -you have been warned! AU; no Death Note, no Kira. Matt AND Mello x Sayu. 1st chapter is only there to set up the stage, feel free to skip it. I'd almost suggest you do...
1. Chapter 1

**This is only the intro, the real story starts at chapter 2. **

**To be honest, I didn't put much into this chap as it only serves to explain the set up of the fic. My focus was on the rest of the story, (that's where all the fun lies!) but I thought some readers might want a bit of background story. So, if you want to know how Sayu came to live in a house with Matt & Mello, read on. If you don't care all that much and wanna get to the juicy, smutty bits, skip on over to chapter 2 :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After living in the dormatory at To-oh university for a year, Sayu was fed up. Honestly, if she had to spend another day in the dreary and dirty building she might consider giving up on college entirely, and she said as much to her parents. Truth be told, she'd never wanted to live in the dormatory and would have been happier renting a house with some fellow students instead, were it not for her parents' objections. This past year she made sure to drop many hints to her parents about how hard it was to study at the loud dorms, how her grades could only suffer from the consistent lack of sleep and slowly got them used to the idea of her living somewhere on her own. They'd taken the bait, hook and sink included, and had eventually been convinced living off campus would improve Sayu's ability to study and, more importantly, increase her motivation. For a moment she wondered if Light could have come up with a better plan, or at least one that would have cultivated sooner, but quickly disregarded the thought. After all, she'd gotten what she wanted; her parents would let her move on her own and still trusted her to be their darling, innocent little girl. They even promised to pay her rent. Life couldn't be better.

It wasn't long before she found the perfect place, a single family home with 3 bedrooms, a roof terras that overlooked the park and in walking distance of the Uni. She'd be sharing the house with 2 other students, Mello and Matt. It had been quite a battle to convince her farther to allow it, but she'd stressed the boys were the best performing students at To-oh and that it would be a great opportunity for her to learn from them. They were very smart, just like Light, and reminded her of her brother in so many ways, she'd said. It was far from the truth, of course, but just mentioning her 'perfect' brother in association with her possible new housemates seemed to ease her parents to the prospect. Unfortunately, her farther still insisted on embarrassing her with an awkward evening in which he questioned Mello & Matt about all aspects of their lives, determined to find out if these two boys were wholesome enough to be allowed such close proximity to his daughter. Both of them responded in the most appropriate ways, and although Sayu couldn't believe they were quite as innocent as they made themselves out to be, her farther was satisfied and agreed to let her move in.  
Afterwards, Sayu had been worried that Mello and Matt would resent her for her father's treatment, but they'd simply shrugged it off and never mentioned it again. In a way, the 'interrogation' helped her feel closer to Mello & Matt. It was as if they were already friends trying to keep parents oblivious to their fun by portraying the image of pure wholesome student life that parents so desperately wanted to hang on to. These 2 were good at keeping up appearances, I'll definitely be learning something from them after all, Sayu thought. The weeks flew by quickly and she grew closer and closer to the 2 boys.

All was fun, calm and easy untill one morning...


	2. Chapter 2

**So, typing up this little drabble is taking more time than anticipated. That's why I'm posting it in several short chapters. I hope that doesn't ruin your reading experience...**

**In any case, I hope you can enjoy this little story of mine and if you have a sec, please review! This is my first story so I am really curious to see what people think.**

**Enough with the small talk, bring on the pr0n!**

* * *

Sayu found herself somewhere in between sleep and wakefulness; that fuzzy state in which it's hard to determine whether you're still dreaming or not. Unlike most mornings, this time she was brought there by a wet dream. Flashes of red hair and the body of the boy it belongs to flit before her still closed eyes as she feels sensation grow between her legs.  
Vaguely she registers, that it's as if someone is licking her. But there couldn't be anybody. There _shouldn't_ be anybody.  
Convinced her mind has decided to take her on an extraordinary trip, Sayu arches into the point of pleasure, her back stretching and lifting off the bed only slightly as she moans out his name.

"Matt..."

At the sudden break of silence Sayu startles out of sleep. Her eyes shoot open and that's when she realises she's not dreaming. Someone _is_ in her bed and this really _is_ happening... In shock she tries to move away to get a better overview of whatever situation she's caught up in, but can't. Her eyes shoot up to search the point of resistance, and to her horror she finds her wrists have been tied to opposite corners of the bed.  
All the while, the licking continues and a particularly well placed one makes her body tremble against her will and draws her eyes down. Deep green orbs accompanied by a head of messy red hair look up to her from between her legs. Her situation becomes frightingly clear when she notices her legs are bound in the same manner her arms are and there is not a shred of clothing on her body.

"Matt," Sayu manages to get out in a demanding tone, "Stop this! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Untie me!"

Matt's half lidded eyes show no hesitation, not an ounce of concern for Sayu's words and instead he licks her the same way that made a her body writhe in pleasure only a moment ago. Desperate to discourage the red head, Sayu clamps her jaws in an attempt to stop any sounds from escaping her, she doesn't want Matt to think this is acceptable, or worse, that she actually wants this. But when Matt decides a new strategy is in order and starts sucking on her clit instead she can't hold back anymore and a small wimper finds it's way past her lips. In an attempt to disguise the noise as a sound of discontent, Sayu decides to call Matt's name again, to be followed by pleads for him to stop.  
She wants his name to come out in a firm, reprimanding tone, but instead it undeniably comes out as a breathy moan.

"Maaatt"

The sound of his name on her lips like _that_ sends Matt into a frenzy and suddenly lips and hands are all over her. At times it's hard to estimate where he is as he moves in quick succession over her body leaving the skin tingling and more sensitive than before. He seems to be be everywhere all at ones and she wonders how any one person could possibly pull this reaction from her. Then their lips come together in an agonizingly slow and sensual kiss. At this point she's not sure whether to bite him to show how much she hates him for what he's doing, or whether to kiss him back and silently let him know she wants more. Indecision leaves her passive and she allows him to kiss her without participating, instead.

His lips are full, soft and moist and he moves so sensually against her that she feels herself heat up to this touch. She knows what he's trying to do, he's luring her in, one soft carress at a time, and damn him, it's working. A tingling sensation spreads from her center and slowly takes over every part of her body. Her resolve is slipping and she thinks she hates him for it, but right now she's not really sure anymore. Tentatively she moves her tongue against his and Matt's lips open up. He starts kissing her passionately now, no longer slowly, but harsh, wild as if he's intent on tasting every part of her mouth as he'd already done with the rest of her body. When Matt pulls her body against his with unrestrained lust and moves to her neck to mark her possesively, Sayu breaks.

In a breathy voice she tells him, " Matt, I WANT you, please..."

At this confession Matt's shoulders start shaking gently, he places a few chaste kisses against her neck and lets out a low husky chuckle. Matt moves to lean on his elbow to the side of Sayu, fixing his eyes on her and looking positively amused.

"That didn't take much." He laughs, one hand running casually through his hair while the other draws circles on her stomach.

"Mello was so wrong about you. He said you had your panties all up in a bunch and would never go for something like this, I disagreed. I thought all you needed was just a little taste, a little...convincing to get you interested. You won't believe how fucking furious he'll be when he finds out he misjudged you and that his mistake..."

He stops to lean closer, lips barely brushing her cheekbone.

"...will make him second..."

Realisation settles on her like a palpable weight sinking her into the matrass and Sayu feels overwhelmed with betrayal and anger.  
_They discussed this together? Made plans about her, together?! And... and... what did Matt say?_

"Second?"  
She asks, not out of need for clearification, his statement was too blunt to need that, but out of sheer disbelief.

Matt just chuckles in response and brings up his hand to brush some stray hair out of her face as if to sooth her, then lets his fingers trail down her neck to her collarbones before resting them on the curve of her hip. His look of amusement now replaced with lascivious smirk that sends a shiver up her spine.

Sayu's mind finally decides to catch up with her, at last done processing the latest shock, now clear enough to try and remedy whatever she can in her situation. She needs to act before whatever thoughts caused that lecherous look on Matt face inspire him to act aswell. Her eyes must have given her away because before she could start any of her objections and threats Matt crashes his lips onto hers, for all she knows trying to consume her words along with the rest of her mouth.  
He works her expertly, apparently already a master in eliciting reactions from her. Matt just toys with her untill he feels like giving her what he knows she's after. His lips and tongue give her just a little more than she can handle one moment then retreat and tease her with just too little, intent to keep her off balance. When she least expects it he suddenly gives her exactly what she's been craving and sends her head spinning, and her stomach tightens with anticipation.

_Oh, Matt can be so deliciously evil... What?! No, just evil. This is only evil..._

As if of it's own accord her body pushes as close as it can, not afraid of acknowleging pleasure even if her mind is not entirely sure what to make of it. Then Matt pulls away again, leaving Sayu in state she's not willing to examine right now.

"See? No need to back out and deny it, Sayu. I know you want me, even if you didn't already say it. And trust me, I will give you everything you're afraid of admitting you want."

He punctuates his statement by licking one nipple and running his fingers over the other, causing ripples of pleasure to pulsate through her, forcing out a gasp. Sayu pulls on her restraints in frustration, in the back of her mind deliberating whether she wants to use her hands to break free or finally run them under his striped shirt.

"Besides," Matt continues, "didn't you say living with us would be a good opportunity to learn? Then be a good student, Sayu."

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
